


Random Drabbles (now with Jasper!)

by marippe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marippe/pseuds/marippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some more drabbles not truly deserving of their own entries, all of these feature Hikari post-marriage to Will of the Kanto Elite Four (roleplays result in weird ships, okay). Cyrus, being friend to both of them, lives with them and occasionally looks after their son, Jasper. Anso is still the baby Giratina that Cyrus and Hikari raised together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anso is the Uguutina

Precious little hands, perfect little fingers, that adorable little face, and when he opened his eyes, ah, they were just mine. I could not hide a smile of pride every time I looked at him, and his eyes, on him they were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I was mesmerized.

As I cradled him, however, I noticed a shadow darkening in the corner of my eye. I'd not expected Anso here, by himself. He would have come later, with Cyrus, I thought. I smiled at him, however. "Hello, Anso."

"Hello Mommy." There was a weight near my feet as he stepped onto the bed and walked towards me. He was small, about the size of a cat - smaller than he had been in years. "Is that the baby?"

"Yes." I shifted so he could climb into my lap and see. "Anso, this is Jasper."

He cocked his head. "He is your son."

"Yes."

"So when he can talk he will call you Mommy."

"Yes."

"Will he call Daddy Daddy?"

I frowned a little. "Jasper's Daddy is Will, Anso." Maybe someday, maybe given time, maybe...

Anso did not say anything for some time. He peered silently at the sleeping infant in my arms. Finally, he 'spoke'. "Hello Jasper. I am your big brother."


	2. Red Dawn

I woke before dawn, and slipped out of bed. Will was still peacefully asleep, one hand on his face, and I felt myself smile faintly. He was so sweet like that, so much more endearing than when he was awake, mercilessly teasing me. I loved him regardless.

I tiptoed down the hall. I woke so early, that meant one thing. Sure enough, Jasper's room was empty, his door ajar. I crept downstairs.

One light was on in the living room, and Cyrus was seated on the couch, reading. Jasper was curled up on one side, head in Cyrus's lap, fast asleep. His hair had fallen over his face, but I could still see that he was sucking his thumb, a habit I'd been trying so hard to break him of. Shaking my head, I settled on the couch on Cyrus's other side, and rested my head against his chest. He slid his arm around my waist, a reluctant, but fairly automatic reaction by now. I smiled. He continued reading. These were our quiet moments together, sitting in the dul gold light of a table lamp an hour before sunrise, with my son next to us.

Our son.

He was our son.

I leaned in and kissed Cyrus's cheek. He tipped his head toward mine, turned a page in his book, and continued reading.

"If I run to the sun, will you still follow me?" I mumbled, remembering when I had asked him the same thing years ago. He hadn't answered me then, and I'd fallen asleep and forgotten all about it.

"I would not need to," he said.

I listened to his steady heartbeat. It never wavered, because it was caught, in that non-life that made him what he was. "No," I said. "Because you are the sun."

He set the book down, turned my head with a gentle finger on my chin, and leaned down to kiss me. "How it must hurt your heart when you look to the sky."

I beamed at him, surprised both by the kiss, and the fact that he had bothered to remember what I was quoting. "Never," I said. "For there you are, at my side."

His hand lingered near my face, then fluttered away, picking up his book again.

The sun was rising, bathing the room in red light.


	3. Loss

Note: Unusually, the speaker here is Jasper.

 

It was late. I hadn't slept, again. (When did you ever sleep, Jasper?) I couldn't think I'd be sleeping much, so I gave up on it. I headed out, to the balcony with the telescopes. (Because Cyrus is waiting out there?) Where else would I go when I couldn't sleep?

He was waiting, anyways. I sat down on one of the chairs near him, and said nothing. My knees were pulled up to my chin. I was staring, but I wasn't seeing anything. I tipped my head back. It was dark. There were clouds covering all of the stars. (They match your mood, at least.)

"I lost."

"Oh?"

The tears came. "To Red," I said. I was crying into my knees. (So he couldn't see?)

He didn't say anything, but he sat next to me. An arm slipped around my shoulders. I climbed into his lap without thinking. He was rocking silently, just holding me.

"You won't tell them, will you? I don't want them to know..." (Because they'll be disappointed, because you can't face that tearful look on Mom's face, because you can't hear her say "You can try again, Jasper".)

"I will not."

"I wanted to be a legend." (You wanted to be the stars.)

"You already are."

I squinted at him, but I could barely see through my tears. "I don't understand."

"You've defeated the Tohjo League and tromped up to Mt. Silver to take on the toughest trainer in the world. Even if you lost, that deserves a lot of merit, and you can try again."

(Yes, you lost, and it's no less than you deserve for trying to be more than you were, Jasper.) It hurt to lose. I just shook my head. I cried on his shoulder. I was, for a moment, like the child I was. Twelve, at home after the first loss of my life. It hurt.


	4. Moody Teenagers Are So Fun

"Jasper."

"Mm."

"Jasper."

The teenager did not move an inch, eyes still focused on the handheld game system in front of him. "I heard you the first time."

His mother moved in front of him and scowled. "Jasper, I asked you to do the dishes before dinner."

"Yeah."

She stared at him, but he seemed disinclined to pay any attention. "It is now an hour after dinner."

"You can read a clock. Good job, mom."

"You see the problem here."

"I'll do them when I finish this game."

She crossed her arms. "I asked you to do the dishes, it was implied that I would like them done in a timely manner. If you had done them before dinner, you wouldn't have to do the dinner dishes, as well, so, look, you've doubled your workload by procrastinating."

"Fine. I'll do them when I finish this game."

"I'd like it if you did them /now/."

"I'll do them when I finish this game."

With a sigh, Hikari reached out and snatched the game from his hands. "Do them now, Jasper."

"Mom!"

"Now."

The teen rose to his feet, scowling at the woman he was suddenly towering over. "Give me my game back, mom."

Hikari stood her ground. "Dishes."

With one last scowl, Jasper stormed to the kitchen. When she heard the sink running, Hikari let out a relieved sigh. She shook her head at the angry slamming of dishes she could hear.


	5. Fit-Throwing Toddlers Are Even More Fun

Hikari was ready to rip her hair out strand by strand. She surveyed the pile of things in the living room, every single book, toy, and stuffed animal from her son's room. Still, she could hear him screaming down the hall, kicking the wall and no doubt leaving angry marks on the paint. He had been at it for hours, with no sign of letting up.

"What even started the whole thing?"

She laughed at her phone. "Did you really just ask me that?"

"I think I did."

"I have no idea." She leaned back, resting her head against the back of the couch. "I have absolutely no idea. What time is it?"

"Four."

"He's been at it five hours, then." She felt the tears sting her eyes, and bit back a sob. "I think at this point he's just screaming to scream, and throwing a fit to punish me for taking his things away when he started to throw a fit, and Will, I don't even know what to do anymore. There's nothing else to take away and I can't think and I don't know what on earth he wants except to drive me mad!"

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

"I've no frame of reference, that requires coherent thought."

"Surely he'll tire himself out soon. I'll be home within the hour."

"I'm counting seconds at this point."

"I know. I'm sorry, Hikari."

"Don't." She sighed. "I have to put the phone down. I'm going to hang up."

"I'll see you soon."

She sat in silence, staring at the living room wall and trying to tune out the racket of her son.

"Am I missing something?"

She nearly jumped, turning to look in apparent surprise at Cyrus suddenly standing in the doorway. "When did you get home?"

"Just now." He shot a look down the hallway. "What is Jasper yelling about?"

She burst into tears then. "I don't know! I have no idea, he just...won't...stop!"

"Go for a walk."

Hikari blinked dumbly at him. She considered asking him what the hell he was saying, then rethought, and stood up. "Okay." She left the house without looking back, and walked in a daze, all the way across Nugget Bridge and then back. When she returned, the house was silent. She bit back a brief paranoid thought that the worst had happened, and went towards Jasper's room. She glanced in, but saw no need to enter. Why disrupt the picture of Jasper asleep on the floor, head in Cyrus's lap while Cyrus patted his hair?


End file.
